


Eternal

by 2hipp0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hipp0/pseuds/2hipp0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hold him down with the other hand, so when he tries shove down on the fingers to get them farther, you don't let him move. When you do push your fingers in farther, you tear some of the flesh inside with your claws, reveling in the cry the other makes. Not wanting to wait longer, you remove your fingers and unzip the fly on your pants, and releasing your bulges from their sheathes. Instantly, they search for something to either enter or wrap around. They both try to fit into Eridan's nook, and when they both do not fit, the other goes to his waste chute and enters there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Um, the name is based on the song I used, so..... Yeah. Eternal by Hatsune Miku. Please be nice, seeing as this is my first post. I do hope you enjoy it. Especially the person who requested it. (I dunno if she would want me to post her handle, so....)

_Feeling fulfilled,_

_In the sweet night slipping through I'll take your life_

_With sweet honey spilling over through this chasm_

_We shall have a last party_

_Drowned in desire earnestly at least_

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are SOLLUX CAPTOR and you have snapped. You have finally snapped. And now, you're pinning the other down with pisonics. The other smirks.

  


"Is that it, Sol? Are those stupid lights of yours the only things you got? That's pretty fuckin' pathe-"

  


You cut him off by sending a tendril of power down his throat.

  


"You need to learn when to thut the fuck up, Ampora," you growl. Squeezing the hand that rests on Eridan's throat, you lean down and bite harshly into the other's shoulder, only releasing when tasting blood, then proceed to take more bite around the base of the neck. You can feel the vibrations coming from his throat and you laugh, your hot breath ghosting over his cheek. You start tearing his shirt, not bothering to take it off properly. Besides, cutting it off gives you a chance to cut the fishdick. Which you do. And then you proceed to lick the rivulets of violet welling in the wounds. His chest rumbles again and you grind your hand into his bulge. When he bucks into it you remove the tendril, making your lips an instant target for biting and sucking. You bite into his twice as hard in return. 

  


"You're thuch a fucking whore," you tell him after breaking away. "So act more like it. Beg for it. Now."

  


And he does. He wants to be fucked. Fucked hard and fast. But as if you'll give into him easily. You instead palm his bulge roughly through his clothing, all the while biting harshly into his shoulder, then trailing down and biting his stomach. He bucks into your hand, moaning at the friction. You then proceed to rip his pants off. Now, being that his ridiculous glasses had been thrown off when you jumped him, the only thing left was that gay-ass scarf he had. Might as well make use of it, gagging him again, after biting his lip roughly. He glares at you, obviously unhappy with the turn of events. As if you cared. Trailing down from the writhing bulge above, you skirt the edges of his nook, before slipping two in just barely, at the entrance. You hold him down with the other hand, so when he tries shove down on the fingers to get them farther, you don't let him move. When you do push your fingers in farther, you tear some of the flesh inside with your claws, reveling in the cry the other makes. Not wanting to wait longer, you remove your fingers and unzip the fly on your pants, and releasing your bulges from their sheathes. Instantly, they search for something to either enter or wrap around. They both try to fit into Eridan's nook, and when they both do not fit, the other goes to his waste chute and enters there. You push into him until you're at the base of your bulges. You moan at the tightness, and wrap your fingers around his bulge, it immediately reacting and curling around the hand. You don't even wait until Eridan's situated before making your tentadicks pull out and ram into him repeatedly.

You take your hand from from his to rake your claws down his chest with both hands. Ha, he thought he was going to get off easily. You weren't going to let him have that pleasure. Instead you lean up and lick his horn, before biting it. He's crying out in moans and whimpers, and you know that somewhere in those are your name. You come first, licking the shell of Ampora's ear and moan his name into it. Your bulges retract into the sheathes, and you drag your fingers lightly down his chest and stomach, only the claws touching him. He arches into your touch, for you're no longer holding him down. Once the roaming hand reaches the bulge, you start stroking it softly, all anger lost in the high. With the other now-free hand, you remove your pants and underwear, for the dampness from your nook is uncomfortable, and you take your hand away from his genitals to take off your shirt, and right after you put your hand back, jerking him. Eridan's comes while moaning your name into the gag. You jerk him a couple more times, then remove your glasses and lay next to him. He turns over and faces you and after pulling the gag out of place and curls into you. You fling an arm over his side and pull him close, cuddling. Purple might become your next favorite color, you think. But you push the thought away for now. 

"I might not hate you as much I prevviously thought, Sol," the words barely heard by you.

"Maybe not, Ampora. But thurely we'll do thith again," you reply. And your last thoughts before falling asleep are  


  


_Maybe I pity this insufferable douchebag more than I thought before.... But I think I hate him more.... Secretly, I hope the pity will rule over...._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, feeling fulfilled,_

_In the sweet night slipping through I shall take our lives_

_With sweet honey spilling over through this chasm_

_We shall have a last party_

_Drowned in desire earnestly at least_


End file.
